Leafeon
|} Leafeon (Japanese: リーフィア Leafia) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when it is leveled up near a Moss Rock. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being , , , , , , and . Biology Leafeon is a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon. Its body is tan with dark brown paws. It has several green sprouts growing all over it with the longest one on its head, in front of four tan tufts of fur. Leafeon's ears and tail have a leafy appearance. It has brown eyes and a small, brown nose. This Pokémon's cellular structure is similar to plants, which allows it to perform photosynthesis and purify the air around it by sleeping under patches of sunshine. It is a pacifistic Pokémon, preferring not to fight. In the anime Major appearances Leafeon made its debut anime appearance in Double-Time Battle Training! under the ownership of Zoey. It appeared again in Coming Full-Festival Circle! in the Sinnoh Grand Festival battling against Nando's and . A Leafeon appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, along with an Eevee and its other evolutions, under the ownership of Virgil. A Leafeon appeared in Eevee & Friends with an and its other evolutions, including the newly introduced . Minor appearances Leafeon first appeared in a small cameo in the movie Giratina and the Sky Warrior. It was seen with an Eevee and the other six Eeveelutions. A Leafeon appeared in a fantasy in Tag Team Battle Inspiration! where imagined what Serena's Eevee could evolve into. A Leafeon appeared alongside a in A Dancing Debut! participating in the , under the ownership of Sara Lee. A Trainer's Leafeon appeared in A League of His Own!. Pokédex entries just like a plant.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In , The Kimono Girls added a Leafeon to their team, completing their Eeveelution set. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Mitsumi owns a Leafeon in Pokémon DP Adventure!. In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Nazuna had a Leafeon which she lent her to when she had no Pokémon of her own to use for a battle. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Leafeon appears as a trophy alongside its counterpart, . Trophy information A Fresh Snow Pokémon and a Verdant Pokémon. They are both evolutions of Eevee. Eevee can evolve into seven different Pokémon depending on what it has in its possession and where it is when it evolves. Glaceon is an and can freeze all the fur on its body into protective quills. Leafeon is a , and the air around it is always fresh and clean. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Silent Forest Advanced Mode S}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |area=Sky Fortress, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Treetops: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Withered Savanna (1F-14F), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Ivy Park (11F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park, Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Jungle Verde: Stage 142}} |area=Gold Plateau: Verdant Grove (Back Boss), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Special)}} |area=Area 09: Stage 04}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Birthday Leafeon|All|Japan|10|October 12, 2013 to December 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Leafeon}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Leafeon|Japanese|PGL|10|October 20, 2010 to January 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Leafeon}} |Global Link Leafeon|Korean|PGL|10|May 18 to August 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Leafeon}} |Global Link Leafeon|English|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Leafeon}} |Global Link Leafeon|French|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Leafeon}} |Global Link Leafeon|German|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Leafeon}} |Global Link Leafeon|Italian|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Leafeon}} |Global Link Leafeon|Spanish|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Leafeon}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25||'}} By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- ! }} |- |- when it has a Defense stat of 94 or higher and is deployed in Greenleaf |link='Hero'/'Heroine' }} |- |} Evolution at |no2=470 |name2=Leafeon |type1-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * According to the Pokédex, Leafeon, , and have identical footprints. * As there is no Moss Rock in , it is impossible to evolve Eevee into a Leafeon in these games. The same applies for , , and . All have to be traded from to be obtained. * Despite Eevee being obtainable before the Pokémon League in Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, it can not evolve into Leafeon until after the Elite Four is defeated. The same applies with Glaceon. Origin Leafeon bears many similarities to cats and foxes, such as its behaviors like tree climbing, and its cry sounds similar to a cat's meow or a foxes chirping. Its coloration appears to be inspired by the markings found on animals like the or the . It also has traits of s, such as the ability to utilize photosynthesis. The brown marks of its paws give the appearance that they were buried. In Japan, and around the world, there are stories about domesticated animals that upon entering the forest become wild and eventually become one with it. Leafeon could be an exaggerated example of this story. Name origin Leafeon is a combination of and eon (an immeasurably long period of time, possibly referring to how long evolution takes naturally). Eon is a suffix all evolutions share and was Eevee's English prototype name. Leafia is derived from leaf. In other languages . Ends with ''-li'' like every Eeveelution in French. |es=Leafeon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Folipurba|demeaning=From . Ends with ''-a'' like every Eeveelution in German. |it=Leafeon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=리피아 Lipia|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=葉精靈 / 叶精灵 Yèjīnglíng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Leaf spirit". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Mandarin. |zh_yue=葉伊貝 Yihpyībui|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Leaf Eevee". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Cantonese. }} External links |} de:Folipurba fr:Phyllali it:Leafeon ja:リーフィア pl:Leafeon zh:叶伊布